Haunted
by lilmisscrazy1718
Summary: I always knew I'd be on my own, I just never imagined like this. I didn't believe in becoming attached to a group or a person anymore. I didn't see the point in the hurt because in the end I only have me. That's what I thought until I met him and his group and maybe just maybe, I finally have a reason to no longer be alone.
1. Goodbye

Chapter One: Goodbye

I always knew there would come a day where I would grow up and I'd have to live without my parents. I just never imagined it'd be so soon or under these circumstances. My mom was a doctor and my dad was in the United States Marine Corps. The outbreak started early September. I remember because my dad was shipped out August 18th, they told him that it was an emergency and that a highly contagious and deadly virus made its way over to the United States. He was dad was then sent to New York City. My mom and I didn't think much of it since it hadn't made news. Truth was it hadn't made news because they thought they could contain it, they didn't want to cause mass panic.

It finally hit the news four weeks before October 31st. they told us to evacuate our homes and head to the big cities or in our case Atlanta. Luckily, my mom decided that we should take our chance here at home. A week later my dad came home, he told us that Atlanta was in really bad condition and that we needed to leave. So we did, we traveled as much as we could to avoid those things. I was twelve years old when it started, my baby sister, Lexi, was four. After about year, we realized things weren't gonna be getting better for a long time. My dad was always trying to teach me everything he knew. I already knew how to shoot, hunt and fight but he teaching me how to survive.

That was the year my mom died; she was ripped to shreds by the biters while trying to protect my sister and I while our dad was on a run. After that things were never the same. My dad became cold and distant only speaking when necessary. He blamed himself for what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. A year later my dad died, he was shot by some guy who was trying to take advantage of me, luckily my dad didn't die immediately, and he managed to kill the guy before he died. My dad was shot on his left side, causing him to bleed out. He was alive for a good fifteen minutes before he killed himself to keep himself from turning. I still remember every word he said to me before his final breath.

"Amara, you have to be strong, now. You have to take of yourself and your sister. Remember everything I taught you, because someday you'll have to teach Lexi. Don't use your gun unless you have no choice, aim for the head." He said to me.

"Daddy, No! You're gonna be fine! I can't do this without you" I shouted beginning to cry.

"Amara, look at me. Yes, you can." He tried to reassure me.

"You don't know that." I replied looking at him.

"Yes, I do. I know because you are a very strong young lady. Now stiffen the lower lip soldier," He said to me while taking off his dog tags. "These are yours now."

I put them on immediately. My baby sister was holding on to dads arm until he told me to take her and cover her eyes. I did as I was told and he did what he needed to. My sister and I sat there for about an hour. Before I told her we need to keep moving. It was like I was in bad dream that just wouldn't end.

Here I am three years later, I'm seventeen and my sister would've been nine. Six months after dad died, I left her at camp our camp alone and that was when the biters got her. I should've have been so careless. I was supposed to be her guardian an I failed. I'm on the road, I'm head to a place called Terminus. A sanctuary.


	2. Like Cattle

Chapter 2: Like Cattle

I followed the tracks until I knew I was close that was when I took a detour and decided to take a look through the fences to see if there was anything I should be weary of. After about an hour of observing the perimeter I decided it was most likely safe. I decided to go through the front entrance instead of just barging in through the back. Once I walked through the gates I was greeted by a man named Gareth and a women named Mary.

"You look exhausted, let's get you settled and then I'll make you a meal." Mary said kindly while grilling meat on a grill.

"Where did you get all the meat?" I asked curiously.

"Let Chris take your bags so that you can get comfortable." She responded.

"I'm good; I'd like to keep my stuff close to me. Now, where did you say the meat came from?" I asked again.

"I didn't." Mary replied.

"Exactly, why are you avoiding the question?"

"I can guarantee you that the meat is quality and fresh."

"I don't care. I want to know where the meat came from."

"Why does it matter?" Gareth intervened.

"Because this place doesn't look like it has any cows, chickens, deer or pigs and unless you have a slaughter house around back I would like to know what kind of meat that is."

"You're pretty smart for a kid," Gareth said. "you really would've fit in here and we could've kept you safe but you just couldn't help but stick your nose in to places it didn't belong."

That was when I realized this wasn't a safe place so I pulled my bow from my back and I grabbed an arrow out of my bag. I ran as fast I could trying to get to the exit, when I reached there I saw men guarding it with guns. They started shooting at my feet that's when I began running in the direction they weren't shooting; I finally reached a room with candles and writing on the walls. That's when it hit me, these people are herding me like cattle, and they're leading me where they want me. I ran out the doors in front me where they continued to shoot at my feet. They finally stopped shooting when I was in a courtyard type place I looked around and there was a red train car to my side.

"Well Miss Warrior, what do you do now? There is nowhere left to run." Gareth stated.

I raised my bow and arrow and was aiming at his head while I asked "What's gonna stop me from shooting?"

"You've got over 20 guns pointing back at you; I don't think you're that stupid," Gareth claimed with a stupid smirk. He was right I wasn't stupid enough to do that. "Now, you're gonna drop your weapon and you are going to walk over to that car and you are going to get in."

I did as I was told and got into the train car. Once inside I looked around and saw eleven other people inside, one of them was a boy about fifteen. While I was analyzing the group, I realized they were all looking at me.

"Hi?" I said not sure what to really say.

"Who are you?" someone asked

"I'm Amara Santiago." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" A female asked.

"I would assume the same reason you are here, I came looking for sanctuary but instead I found cannibals." I responded

"What are you talking about? What do you mean cannibals?" Another male asked.

"That's what they are. The herded me like cattle and then trapped me here. They are cooking a lot of meat on that grill and this doesn't look a farm." I explained watching them all take in the idea.


	3. Somewhere Safe

Chapter Three: Somewhere Safe

A few days had passed and we were all still stuck in the train car. No one had an idea of how the hell we were going to get out of here. I was irritated because I was stuck in a train car and I wanted out.

"Can you stop pacing?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Sorry. I just want out of this damn car." I stated.

"We all do, I've got a plan to get you and Carl out safe and sound." Rick said.

"What about you and everyone else?" Carl asked.

"Well find our own way out. Amara, can you drive?" Rick asked me.

"Yeah my dad taught me when the walkers started walking." I answered.

"Alright can you hot wire a truck?"

"Yeah, again, dad taught me when things started to get bad."

"Alright there is a truck a little ways away from here. When they come to give us food we'll distract them long enough for you to get the truck started and get far away from here." I nodded at his words.

"No! Dad, how are getting out?" Carl asked.

"I said we'll find a way but for now you're my main concern and I want you out of here." Rick told Carl.

Within a couple of hours they came in to feed us that was when Rick punched the guy in the face while Michonne tackled the guy flanking his right Daryl attacked the one on the left. That was when Carl and I booked it towards the truck near the gate. I began messing with the wires immediately trying to get the truck to start, the engine finally roared to life bringing major attention to us.

"The Kids! Stop them!" I heard someone yell as I through it in drive and pressed the gas down to the floor cause us to speed straight through the gates while the truck was being shot at. After about ten miles the truck broke down.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Guess, we'll have to go on foot from here." Carl said.

"Yeah, guess so. We should probably find so place safe to stay the night." I said while Carl nodded.

"I cant believe we just left my dad and everyone." Carl said sadly.

"We are gonna go back for them we just need to get the right equipment." I said walking faster towards an area in the woods.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"There is a place a couple miles up from here and deeper into the woods, it's by a lake, my uncle used to own it. I still have a key." I answered with a smile.

We walked for a little while until we reached the lake house. I unlocked the front door and walked in with Carl in tow. I immediately locked the door behind us and then banged on the walls and shouted. When I thought that it was clear I cautiously walked down to the basement and turned on the generator and walked back up stairs.

"Seriously? This place has a generator? What else does this place have and why does it have a generator?" Carl asked.

"My uncle was paranoid that something bad would happen such as world war three happening and he wanted to be prepared so this place has gas, a generator, clean water, a shower, food, weapons and ammunition." I responded flipping on the lights and opening the pantry.

"If your uncle was so prepared, where is he?" He questioned.

"Dead and he was very prepared but he wasn't prepared for this." I answered grabbing some dehydrated foods.

"Oh. So, what's the plan?"

"I have no idea, I know we'll be safe here for the time being but I have no clue and we cant exactly go bursting into Terminus going balls out considering were outnumbered."

"Right so we definitely need to come up with a plan."

"Yeah, but first we need food and we should clean up and maybe get some rest."

"That's sounds good."

"But first we need to barricade the front and back door." I said as I began to push the sofa up against the door when Carl saw me struggling he helped me out.

"Alright, help me with the bookcase we are gonna push it up against the back door." I told him.

After that we just decided to talk for a while and hang out. I told him about my family and what happened to them and he told me what happened to his. At about 9:30, I told him that we should get ready to go to sleep for the night because we had a lot to do in the morning. We decided to sleep in one of the bed rooms that only has one window. I told him that we could sleep in the same bed as long as he stayed on his side. I heard his light breathing so I knew he fell asleep.

_"He's kind of hot, he has amazing blue eyes, and he seems really nice. Damn! I seriously can't be thinking this, he is two years younger than me," _I thought. _"Okay, um, let's think about tomorrow and what were gonna do. If I remember correctly, the weapons room has 2 semi-automatics, 3 hunting rifles, 4 pistols, 2 sniper rifles, 2 shotguns, about 8 different types of knifes and some weird real swords and axes. That should be more than enough for us to help take out Terminus. Now the question becomes how? Maybe I got sit outside the gates and snipe. I'm a pretty good shot. I just have to figure how not to get caught and captured. Carl and I are gonna have to stake out the place search for a way for me to be put in a good positions, wait that didn't come out right."_

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already ten so I decided to try and catch some shut eye and before I knew I had passed out.


End file.
